La desaparicion de You
by Giron18
Summary: Una pequeña chica llamada You aparece en unos sueños que poco a poco parecen ser otra cosa aun mas grande mientras se envuelve todo en un misterio
1. Chapter 1

Era tarde. Vaya, qué día. Llegué a mi departamento, un muchacho de 22 años no debería llamar la atención de nadie y efectivamente no lo hizo. Una vida normal como periodista, todo tranquilo, luego de una interminable preparación académica en la que no llegué a intimar realmente con nadie, llegué a la universidad y desarrollé mi pasión por éste oficio de letras. Apenas soy nuevo en mi trabajo, pero ya he visto muchas cosas interesantes. Aunque ninguna de ellas supera lo que veo en sueños. Es algo REALMENTE FASCINANTE. Tengo esperanza de soñar y volver a verla. A veces pasa, a veces no, así ha sido desde hace 5 años. No sé exactamente por qué, pero puedo decir que cada sueño que tengo con ella es una experiencia que ha logrado calar en mí más que cualquier otra que haya vivido realmente. ¿Su nombre? Se llama You, lo sé porque ella me lo dijo. De manera extraña, soy consciente en esos sueños, y aún más raro es que a pesar de ello no puedo alterar esa "realidad" a mí antojo. Sólo ocurre cuando sueño con ella.

Abro la puerta, mi cachorro me recibe.

-¡Oh, Sawyer! ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Tienes hambre?

Le doy de comer y enciendo la cocina, preparo algo ligero y me siento a ver la televisión. No hay muchas cosas interesantes, pero las hay, aunque sean pocas. Estoy satisfecho con mi vida, aunque todo lo que me falta es alguien con quién compartirla.

Me quedo dormido...

Ah, la brisa marina. Entonces hoy sí pude volver a soñar con ella. Cuando lo hago, todo parece tan real. Tanto que a veces me perturba. Pero ella me tranquiliza. Estoy caminando por la orilla, puedo verla a lo lejos, en el muelle, mirando hacia el horizonte de aquello que más ama: el mar...

Honestamente, no es de mis cosas favoritas, pero me encanta su actitud cuando me habla de ello. Sus expresiones, su voz, su calidez, hacen que vea con ternura al vasto océano. Su padre es quien más influyó en ella aquí, según sus propias palabras, él es un marinero. Ha de ser genial tener un padre tan bondadoso como ella lo relata, aunque cuando habla de él, tampoco puede evitar llorar. Al parecer, aquel noble hombre salió a altamar, y nunca más regresó, así están las cosas desde que la he conocido.

Suena el timbre del celular, y despierto:

-Ha habido un asesinato, debes investigar.

Colgó sin decir más, era el Director General, si quería seguir con mi pacífica vida no quedaba otra que hacerle caso. Aunque me parecía extraño, hay hombres con más experiencia que yo en la Redacción aptos para éste trabajo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, desde que desperté, desde que la dejé sola llorando y no tuvimos nuestra habitual conversación...


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de ese rápido aviso, llegó un SMS con la dirección de la escena del crimen, así que me puse en camino. Cuidando mucho de no despertar al pequeño guardián canino de mi hogar, cerré levemente la puerta. Hacía frío, y debía tomar un taxi. Luego de una interminable espera, un anciano conduciendo un Volkswagen fue mi salvación. En el camino, conversé con el señor sobre los sueños. Me hablaba sobre la fina y delicada línea que separa la ficción de la realidad.

Siempre quise creer en cosas mágicas, y esa persona también se negaba a olvidar las fantasías más alocadas de su infancia. Me relató de cómo una vez soñó con un tren volador y al día siguiente mágicamente pudo sentir la presencia del vehículo a vapor que vio en su sueño en algún lugar del mundo.

Yo siento la presencia de You como algo real, incluso siento que la he conocido. Pero esto no es razonable, estoy en un debate interno en el que mi corazón e imaginación apoyan la idea, pero mi raciocinio la rechaza. Recuerdo que cuando era muy chico fui una vez a Numazu, que es donde la veo en sueños. Pero todo es difuso en mi memoria respecto a ese viaje.

Cuando llegué a la dirección indicada, le pagué al señor, y le agradecí su amabilidad. Me entregó una pequeña publicidad.

-Es un recital de piano de mi nieta, no es muy famosa, pero quisiera que más gente aprecie lo lindo que toca ese instrumento.

Pude ver en el panfleto que el espectáculo no era gratis.

-Trataré de asistir.

Llegué a mi destino. Todas las cosas estaban en un absoluto desorden. El supuesto asesinato era una falsa alarma. El sujeto sobrevivió al ataque, pero se pensó que todo estaba consumado debido a que ya no tenía pulso. Fue apuñalado, y cuando llegaron los paramédicos aún mostraba una pequeña posibilidad de vivir. El hecho de que me hayan enviado aquí parece ser debido a que la víctima es alguien famoso en el mundo del deporte.

-No perderías una primicia como esta, ¿verdad?–le decía en mi mente al Director.

En la pared puedo ver un cuadro en el que aparece una foto de él en su graduación.

-Toda una vida por delante, no podía terminar aquí.—murmuraba para mí mismo

Logré averiguar el nombre de la víctima, y una reconstrucción muy vaga de los hechos me fue informada por los agentes.

-Matsuura...

¿Dónde he escuchado ésto antes? Regresé a mi casa, agotado, con un dolor provocado por la privación del sueño a mí mismo. Cuando me acosté, eran las 4:30 a.m.

Pude volver a soñar con ella después de todo.

-You, ¿te sientes mejor? Lamento no haber estado contigo cuando te sentías mal, no puedo evitarlo, creo que ya hablamos anteriormente que, si despierto, irremediablemente desaparezco de éste mundo.

-Yousoro~ ¡No pasa nada! Te ves cansado y nervioso. ¿Qué sucede?

No sé si deba decirle a alguien como ella lo cruel que es el mundo allá fuera. Me sentiría mal con ello.

-Nada. Sólo un día más en el trabajo, es de lo más común.

¿Me veo cansado? En todos estos años en éste mundo, estoy seguro que mi apariencia y mis características se mantienen dentro de lo normal aquí. Pero cuando vi mi reflejo en la ventana de su casa, noté que tenía ojeras muy marcadas. Además de que por primera vez en cinco años, mi ropa era la misma con la que dormí. Y ya no tenía 17 años como siempre era cada vez que venía aquí. Tenía 22, los cambios se hicieron evidentes.

-You.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento mucho.

Me respondió con una sonrisa. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Debía disculparme.

-¿Sabes? Yo puedo irme de éste mundo si lo deseo. Pero no quiero. Éste mundo, qué tal vez sea sólo un sueño muy elaborado para ti, significa esperanza para mí. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo interesante? Ya son 15 años desde la primera vez que te vi. Siempre esperé a que regreses a Numazu. ¡Fue muy divertido ese verano contigo, Chika y Kanan!—decia todo eso con una sonrisa que me transmitía tristeza y nostalgia.

-¿Qué...?

Desperté.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo primero que hice al abrir mis ojos fue buscar desesperadamente un lápiz para tratar de escribir lo poco que mi memoria había retenido sobre las cosas que You me dijo. No me esperaba que dijera algo importante tan de repente. Pero cuando encuentro el lápiz, ya no recordaba nada.

-¡Demonios!

Dijo dos nombres, ¿o eran lugares? Ya no puedo recordarlo, pero para la próxima estaré atento.

Debo salir a trabajar. Ya son las 6, y debo decir presente en las oficinas a no más tardar de las 7. Una ducha rápida, dos panes y un café muy cargado me ayudarían a sobrevivir uno de los tantos días a los que voy a laborar con apenas dos o tres horas de sueño.

Bajo las escaleras, doy la vuelta de la esquina, y empiezo a andar hasta la parada del autobús. Entonces, mientras espero mi transporte, resuena en mi mente la voz de You:

-Sakurauchi-san y yo, al principio, no nos llevábamos tan bien.

¿Mm? ¿Qué? ¿Sakurauchi? Me suena de algo.

Abro mi morral y busco detenidamente. El pequeño folleto que encuentro dice:

"Mrs. Sakurauchi se presenta éste sábado en el Gran Teatro. No pueden perderse ésta espectacular función."

Había dos reseñas de dos tipos, uno que ya entrevisté y me dejó un grato recuerdo, y otro con el que aún quiero tener una entrevista. Éstos dos son pesos pesados en la industria de la música clásica, y hablaban muy bien de recitales anteriores de Mrs. Sakurauchi.

Aunque estaba sorprendido por ésta coincidencia, me dejaba aún más anonadado el hecho de escuchar voces. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? ¿O es sólo mi subconsciente jugándome bromas?

Debe ser lo segundo, si un periodista pierde el juicio, pierde su trabajo.

-Tal vez debería conversar el tema con alguien.

El tipo con el que quería hablar, primero se iba a burlar, luego me daría unos consejos muy tontos, y al final, al analizar mi situación y pedirle encarecidamente que me crea, me aconsejaría sabiamente. Estoy seguro de todo lo anterior, menos de lo último. Lo conozco desde antes de ir a Numazu, después de todo, es mi amigo.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¡Wow! ¡Sorprendente! Por un momento sentí que recordé algo, pero de repente lo olvidé. Esto nunca había pasado antes. Por lo menos lo compartí con alguien, se lo dije a él. ¿Lo recordará Sam? Oh, bueno, creo que no. Pero al menos yo no olvidaré la sensación de felicidad que sentí por unos segundos. ¡Yousoro~! Aquí y ahora debo ir a preparar mi desayuno, pero me tomaré mi tiempo, al fin y al cabo, a excepción de Sam, no hay nadie aquí. Así que no hay quién me apure. ¡Ah el horizonte se ve tan lindo cuando amanece!

La próxima vez que venga Sam, le diré que vayamos juntos al acuario.

Mientras You pensaba todo ésto, en su interior hacía todo lo posible para intentar sonreír y estar entusiasmada. Estar sola, a fin de cuentas, no es una experiencia muy agradable. Una deidad observaba ambos mundos atentamente, parecía estar divirtiéndose.


	4. Chapter 4

Caminando hacia el trabajo, y luego de la intensa experiencia de la mañana, me di la libertad de contemplar el paisaje a mi alrededor. Puedo ver niños jugando sin sentir las preocupaciones de la vida adulta, sonriendo, corriendo, con inocencia y admiración por el mundo que los rodea. Claro que ha de ser sorprendete, ¿quién puede olvidar lo mucho que se sorprendía de todo cuando sólo era un niño? Ah, mi infancia, vaya que fue muy bonita, no recuerdo casi nada de esos tiempos, pero aunque sea así, las emociones que sentí son imborrables. Un mar, dos chicas, una que siempre se traía el uniforme de marine de su padre y se llevaba un buen castigo cada vez que hacía eso, y otra que creó una comida... No sé si llamarlo así, lo que sí recuerdo es la grandísima indigestión que nos dio por comer mandarinas asadas. Fue de lo más raro... ¿Qué es todo esto? Una sensación de vacío en mi pecho... Debo apuntar esto rápido, se me va a olvidar, debo sacar una libreta, ah, ¡no tengo tinta! No puede ser, lo olvido todo, ¡una tienda! Rápido.

-¡Un lapicero por favor!

-Esta bien joven, nada más calmese por favor.

-¡Por favor, el lapicero!

Se me olvida todo, se me olvida, ya tengo el lapicero en mano, pero no puedo recordar qué iba a escribir, pongo mi mano dispuesto a poner en el papel lo que sea que venga a mi mente y... Lo olvidé.

Vaya, soy un tonto, un baboso, un idiota, debí estar prevenido desde lo de la mañana, pero no, nuevamente vienen a mi mente estos fugaces recuerdos y se me olvidan. ¡Ah, estoy molesto conmigo mismo!

Le pago a la señora el bolígrafo y me pongo en camino hacia la redacción. Rodrigo está esperandome ahí. Él es tres años mayor que yo, es fotógrafo y siempre vamos a tomarnos un jugo y un postre antes de salir a buscar noticias para nuestro director sediento de primicias. Él ya lleva cuatro años de experiencia, mientras que yo apenas empiezo.

-Buenos días.

-Oh, buenas. ¿Qué tal? ¿Aún tienes sueño? Acostúmbrate de una vez, esto es el pan de cada día para un hombre de prensa.

-¿Parezco tener sueño?

Estoy seguro que me veo muy alerta y despierto después de lo que me pasó.

-Pues no, pero esas ojeras no te las quitas ni con el café más cargado del mundo.

¡Ohh, mis ojeras! Ahora que recuerdo, casi no he dormido. Mi amigo y colega se reía y sentí que debía hablar con él sobre mi situación.

-No he estado durmiendo por culpa de unos sueños extraños.

-¿Uhm...? ¿Pesadillas?

-No, nada que ver. Es algo difícil de explicar, necesito que tomes en serio este asunto.

Pude ver que su expresión apenas cambió.

-Cuentame

Ya habíamos terminado nuestra merienda cuando empecé a platicarle sobre mis sueños y como las cosas habían empezado a cambiar en ellos desde el intento de asesinato del Señor Matsuura. Parecía no entender y se veía confundido y extrañado. Cuando terminé y esperaba una carcajada, se puso serio y dijo:

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí.

Y empezó a reírse. Se rió un buen rato, me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado, cuando me dijo:

-Te creo, Sam, pero no puedo evitar reírme, sé que es serio, pero también suena absolutamente ridículo.

En ese momento llegó nuestro jefecito y nos encargo un trabajo.

-Buenos días muchachos, el día de hoy, sábado, quiero novedades en espectáculos. Les recuerdo que tienen programada una entrevista con la gran artista Kotobuki Tsumugi, vayan y hagan un buen trabajo, ¿sí?

Oh,vaya, ¡esto es un gran honor! La gran Kotobuki Tsumugi es una reconocida tecladista, oportunidades y experiencias como esta son la razón del por qué llegué a este trabajo.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, eh? Apúrate Sam, no voy a esperar todo el día, esa belleza me espera, te apuesto a que obtengo su número.

-Ya voy, ya voy.


	5. Chapter 5

En el camino al recital de Tsumugi-san estuvimos conversando animadamente acerca de nuestros últimos trabajos. Al llegar, entramos al recinto y en las paredes en las que se anunciaban las siguientes presentaciones había algo que llamó mucho mi atención. Decía: 'Pianoforte Monologue, recital a cargo de Riko Sakurauchi, sábado 22 a las 7 p.m.' Había además una foto de la señorita en cuestión, y su rostro me pareció muy familiar. Después de ver cómo Tsumugi-san tocaba magistralmente el piano, procedimos a acercarnos a su camerino.

-Buenas noches, Tsumugi-san.

-Oh, hola. ¿Desean un poco de te?

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Y qué tal algo de pastel?

-Claro, con mucho gusto.

Estuvimos comiendo hasta quedar saciados.

-¿Y bien?–dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Podemos empezar?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo se siente al tocar frente a su audiencia?

-Muy feliz, realmente siempre fue mi sueño llegar hasta donde estoy.

-¿Desde siempre?

-Sí, cuando estaba en preparatoria tuve una banda de rock, tenía un nombre curioso.

-¿Cuál era?

-Hokago Tea Time, ahí pude conocer a muy buenas amigas, con quienes compartí muy lindos momentos.

-Suena muy bien...

Seguimos con lo nuestro, y no pude evitar sentir una nostalgia rara e inexplicable durante la entrevista, ella tuvo una banda y yo sentí que también tuve una. ¿Por qué?

Al finalizar, Rodrigo le tomó unas fotos junto a su piano. Estábamos por irnos cuando...

-Por cierto, ¿tiene novio, mi lady?—dijo Rodrigo, dejando perpleja a Tsumugi-san, haciendo que se ponga muy nerviosa.

-¡Rodrigo, no estamos aquí para eso!

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno. En realidad no, no es para tanto, tranquilos. Por cierto, quiero recomendarles a una nueva música, su recital es dentro de poco, les agradecería que vayan y la apoyen mucho, porque recién empieza y no muchos tienen el privilegio de ver lo bien que toca el piano.

-Claro, ¿cuando es?

A Rodrigo y a mí nos dio un panfleto que yo ya tenía.

-No falten, yo también estaré ahí.

-C-claro.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos.

A pesar de que lo dijera o no, de todas maneras pienso ir, hay algo que llama mucho mi atención de esa chica, nunca la he visto, pero siento que la conozco, no hay recuerdos, solo sentimientos encontrados y el deseo de querer verla. Además, su apellido lo escuché hace poco en algún otro lado.

Pero en fin, esto está terminado y tengo el día libre, sacaré a pasear a Sawyer y comeré pizza en la noche, quizá después vaya al billar con Rodrigo, aunque charlar con You tampoco me vendría mal. Hoy es sábado y puedo relajarme.

Ese mismo día, cuando Sam se dirigía a su trabajo, You por primera vez vio a alguien más en ese mundo que no era Sam.

-¿Q-quien eres?


	6. Chapter 6

-Nuestros sensores indican que al parecer hay actividad por esta zona; pero ya llevamos dos días buscando, y no encontramos nada. ¿No será otra falsa alarma?

-Hay probabilidades de que sea así, pero esta zona es concurrente, además que las últimas señales emitidas de este lugar fueron muy fuertes, dudo mucho que esta vez nos vayamos con las manos vacías.

-Cierto, no podemos fallar. Todo depende de cómo vayan nuestras investigaciones.

-Sí, absolutamente todo.

Tai y Young son dos exploradores enviados por una entidad que busca restituir el orden al universo. Las señales de las que hablan provienen de cuando You pudo recordar ciertas cosas de su pasado.

-Hey, espera.

-¿Qué?

-Por ahí.

Ellos están buscando en un plano astral. Una violenta perturbación del espacio-tiempo se deja vislimbrar ante sus ojos; y, tras pasarlo, ven a una señorita de unos 20 años, de ojos azules preciosos, de cabellera gris corta, comiendo Takoyaki con un poco de té.

-¿EHHHHHH?

You se esconde rápidamente detrás de su almohada.

-¿Q-quién eres?

Ante sus ojos ahora aparece una joven.

-¿Quiénes son?

Tai y Young se miraron.

-¡Lo encontramos!

Definitivamente estaban felices y satisfechos, parecían haber estado buscando lo que sea que hayan encontrado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bien, debemos sacar a esta chica de aquí y destruir el lugar.

-Sí.

-¿Qué? ¿Y yo dónde voy a vivir? Digo, no es que me guste estar aquí sola por siempre, ¿pero a donde más podría ir?

-Tú vendrás con nosotros, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte.

-P-pero, ¿y después qué? ¿A dónde iré? ¿Y cómo le puedo avisar a Sam?

-¿Sam?

-Sí, mi amigo.

Una expresión de curiosidad e interés profundo surgió en el rostro de Tai y Young, parecían haber escuchado la revelación de la ubicación de un tesoro. Murmuraron un rato entre ellos y dijeron:

-¿Podemos verlo?

-¿Mm? Claro, no veo ningún problema, pero hay que esperar hasta la

-Perfecto. Young, nos quedamos un rato más.

You no fue ajena a esto. Ciertamente tenía sus dudas sobre si confiar o no en estas personas, además que al escuchar de Sam, ambos extraños demostraron sumo interés. Pero creyó que exageraba un poco con su desconfianza y decidió tratarlos como sus huéspedes. Estaba algo feliz porque hace tiempo que no recibía a nadie más que a Sam en su casa.

-¿No quieren algo de Takoyaki?

-¡Por supuesto!–dijeron ambos

-Yousoro~

Después de desayunar y de darle las felicitaciones a You y sus excelentes habilidades para cocinar, fueron de paseo por todo el lugar. Desde su casa hasta las otras que habían cerca de la de You, y posteriormente el muelle y el edificio que parecía una escuela. Almorzaron onigiris y por último fueron al acuario. Fue un día especial para la marinerita, sus huéspedes fueron muy amables, su soledad empezaba a desvanecerse, ¡y Sam ya estaba por llegar!

Para Sam, ya eran las 10:00 de la noche, y después de pasear a Sawyer e ir al billar, empezaba a sentir sueño.

-Hora de descansar.

Antes de dormir, dejó todo impecable y ordenado. Se podría decir que se sentía feliz desde el fondo de su corazón. Le fue bien ese día, no había motivos para preocuparse, excepto de ser un poco descuidado con sus intentos de recordar. La paz reinaba en su hogar, Sawyer estaba dormido y el silencio se posó en su apartamento, se echó y se quedó dormido. Las cosas a partir de este punto ya no serán tan fáciles, y este momento de paz quedará en su mente como un instante que le hubiera gustado disfrutar más, una sensación de paz que va a extrañar. Cuando Sam ve a You y a quienes la acompañan, su rostro pasa de la felicidad a un completo asombro.

-¿Qué...?

-Es él, Young.

-Sí, definitivamente.

-Después de tanto tiempo, por fin lo hemos encontrado. Tú, el que inició todo, por fin apareces frente a

You está confundida, la situación se ha tornado extraña.

En el mismo instante, Sam está intentando despertar, lo que está frente a sus ojos le parece una pesadilla. Definitivamente esas personas le dan miedo.

En la realidad de You, Sam está corriendo desesperado, y Tai y Young van tras él. Con armas en mano.


	7. Chapter 7

Los ve y no duda un segundo en que son peligrosos. No tiene idea por qué, es como el instinto que cualquiera sentiría si estuviese rodeado de leones. Lleno de adrenalina y de temor, empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde está You y la toma de la mano.

–¿Sam? ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?

–No sé, no los conozco, tengo muchas preguntas que probablemente queden sin respuesta en este momento, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que solo quieren hacernos daño.

Junto a ella toman distancia antes de que siquiera Taylor Jones y Emma Young pudieran pronunciar palabra alguna.

–¡Oigan!

–No lo recordaba tan lento.

–Yo tampoco, ¿pero por qué corre?

–Quien sabe, pero no lo podemos dejar ir, al fin, después de años de búsqueda, lo tenemos frente a nosotros, estamos tan cerca de arreglar todo...

–Tienes razón. ¡Vamos!

Corriendo como nunca en su vida había corrido, Sam fue a toda velocidad hacia la escuela.

–Quedate aquí.

–Pero Sam, no son peligrosos, de hecho son muy amables...

–No estoy seguro de eso, por favor quédate aquí. Si ellos han podido llegar a este lugar, deben haber tenido algo que los ayude. Es todo o nada, averiguaré qué fue lo que los sacó de aquí y lo usaré en nosotros.

Tenía que hacer eso, de lo contrario solo él saldría de ahí, y por nada en el mundo pensaba en dejarla sola con gente que él mismo consideraba muy peligrosa.

Se deja ver y corre hacia una tienda, como esperaba, ellos sólo lo seguían a él. No parecían tan fieros, corrian tras él, gritándole algo.

–¡Solo queremos ayudarte!

Pero él no les creía. Vio algo en la mano de Taylor (a Tai no le gusta que le llamen así), un dispositivo con el que parecía hablar con alguien. Él solo comunicaba su ubicación a sus camaradas. Creyendo que era eso lo que podría haberlos traído (no tenía muchas opciones, no había más artefactos llamativos aparte de sus "armas"), salió de su escondite e intentó quitárselo. Casi no tiene éxito, le quitó el artefacto y fue hacia donde dejó a You.

–Oh, vaya muchacho.

–Tenemos que quitarle eso, no podremos salir de aquí sin el DB.

–Tienes razón.

Los agentes se pusieron serios, Sam había tomado una distancia considerable de donde estaban, y cuando volteó para asegurarse de que no lo siguieran, vio a ambos corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana.

–¡Oh no!

Tomó lo que sea que estuviese en su camino y lo tiró hacia atrás tratando de retrasarlos todo lo que pudiera. Cuando llegó donde You, aún no había descifrado cómo funcionaba.

–¡Maldición!

Aquello que podía sacarlos de ahí no funcionaba y su única opción de supervivencia parecía desvanecerse cuando llegaron ambos agentes a su ubicación. Durante un rato pensó el hecho de por qué se preocupaba tanto. En un momento dijo para sí mismo "solo es un sueño, no hay nada que temer". Pero dicha idea perdió fuerza cuando se dirigía junto a ella a Uranohoshi. Nuevamente esos recuerdos volvieron a asaltarlo. Se vio corriendo a sí mismo junto a una versión más pequeña de ella y una muchacha de cabello naranja de unos 10 años. Se dirigían colina arriba hacia la escuela.

–¡Vamos, vamos!

–Yousoro~

–Yousoro~–dijo él también.

Gracias a esto, recordó que había tomado la loca decisión de darle el beneficio de la duda a la idea de que quizá este mundo era real. Pensó: "si esto fuera un sueño, entonces debería poder manipular las cosas a mi favor y escapar fácilmente, podría hacer que You sonriera siempre en lugar de verla deprimida a veces, pero eso es imposible".

Regresando a donde se encontraba, intento de todo con lo que los agentes llaman DB, y no fue sino hasta que Tai le iba a poner las manos encima que por fin funcionó.

–¡Oh, no!–dijo Tai

Agarró de la mano a You, y desaparecieron de ahí.

–¡Ahhhh, lo logré!

Estaba en su cuarto, y, aunque él mismo no creía que fuese posible, estaba alguien más a su lado.

–¡Qué bonito lugar! ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Ah, un cachorrito!

–Esta es mi casa, ponte cómoda... ¿Ehhh? ¿Entonces de verdad sí eras real?

–Eso fue muy grosero.–You hizo pucheros

–Es que en realidad he llegado a pensar que estaba perdiendo el juicio, creí que le daba mucha importancia a un sueño. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, hasta creo que ahora mismo estoy soñando.

Sam va y destroza sus nudillos contra la pared. Sus gritos de dolor despertaron a sus vecinos.

–¡Ahhh! Entonces no estoy soñando. Tú eres real, y los recuerdos que tengo, las sensaciones cuando veo ciertas cosas, el hecho de que algunas personas parecieran tener conexión entre nosotros, tú y yo, todo es real.

–¿Ciertas personas?

–Oh, no te he contado, pero hace poco una señorita ha despertado un interés de parte mía.

You, por un instante, parecía molesta.

–No es que me guste, ni que me parezca linda, bueno sí es linda

–Mmmmmm.

–¿Por qué pareciera que estás molesta?

–¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Molesta? Sí, Sam, quizá sí estás loco.

–¡Oye!

Ambos empiezan a reír. Un momento de paz, felicidad.

–Zensoku senshin...

–Yousoro~

–Keirei~

–Ah, nuestro saludo, me pregunto,¿de dónde se te ocurrió?

–La verdad no lo sé, pero me encanta.

Ambos se ven, y por fin Sam se da cuenta que algo anda mal. Él tiene un cuerpo, ella está flotando. Y su aura está desvaneciendose. Antes de que siquiera intentase algo para evitarlo, Rodrigo tumba de una fuerte patada la puerta y lanza un oso Teddy hacia You.

–Fue lo único que tenía a la mano.

–Rodrigo, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Disculpeme señorita, quizá no es lo mejor, pero la prioridad no es ser fashion ahora. ¡Posesión de alma en cuerpo!

Sam se dio cuenta que You había desaparecido por completo.

–¡¿Qué hiciste?!

–Tranquilo hermano, solo le salvé la vida. Hasta que consigamos su cuerpo la puse en ese peluche que ves ahí tirado. Me lo debes, era un regalo para una preciosura que invité a salir hoy. Me va a matar por dejarla plantada, y no me molestaría de no ser porque está buenísima. Me debes $90.

Sam va y toma al peluche, quien le dice:

–¡Ah, no me toques ahí! ¡Pervertido!

–¡No, esa no es mi intención! Digo, hey, aquí en la etiqueta dice que son $30.

–Me perdí algo muy bueno, es lo menos que puedes hacer para compensarme.

–Oh, eres de lo peor, tío.

Ambos se ríen un rato y finalmente Sam dice:

–No entiendo nada, Rodrigo, pero creo que tú sabes mucho más que yo. ¿Puedes explicarme qué sucede?

–Pues veamos... Pónganse cómodos, esto es una historia un poco larga.


	8. Chapter 8

–Pues... ¿Por dónde empezamos? Mmm, creo que sería bueno iniciar diciéndote que no estás loco. De hecho, es irónico que sientas que esa señorita es parte de tu imaginación. El hecho de que hayas cedido a la posibilidad de que su existencia sea real y me lo hayas contado da muestra que, por muy loco que fuera para ti, notabas que era muy díficil que se tratase de un simple sueño. ¿Qué crees que hace que, a pesar de que no estés loco, hayas podido creer algo así?

–No lo sé.

–Muy simple: siempre, no en tu memoria, sino en tu corazón, sabías que ella sí existía. Tus recuerdos han sido distorsionados, pero como suelen decir por ahí, uno puede olvidar las acciones de una persona, pero nunca lo que le hizo sentir. Se llama You, ¿no? Espera, ya recuerdo, se llama You Watanabe.

–¿Como sabes mi nombre?

–Oh, qué lindura, un peluche preguntando eso. Ciertamente esto es muy extraño. Pues yo los conozco a ustedes dos. Y podría decir que la razón por la que de alguna manera te aferraste a ella, es porque en el pasado formaste el vínculo más importante de tu vida con ella. Ohhh, ¿te sonrojas? ¡Ja! ¿Enamorado de un peluche? Estos jóvenes de hoy...

–¡Solo somos amigos!–Dijeron en coro.

–Esta bien, tranquilos muchachos. Ah, ¿donde me quedé?

–Algo que llama mi atención es que dijiste que es irónico que yo pensara en You como un sueño.

–¡Ah, sí! Como decía, has podido mantener al menos la sensación de que ella existe. Pero hay otro factor que ayuda. Esto último es muy díficil de creer: la razón por la que digo que esto es irónico es debido a que, en teoría, eres tú quien no debería existir.

Hay silencio en el departamento. Sam luce extrañado, confundido. El peluche está jugando con el Sawyer. Esas palabras suenan como las que diría alguien que tiene odio hacia ti, y el joven periodista mentiría si dice que no le afectó escucharlo. Es más, es como si hubieran revivido un antiguo dolor, como si le hubieran dicho antes lo mismo. Esas palabras, junto a ese sentimiento de tristeza, le hicieron creer que sí era así.

–Disculpa, no quise ofender. Lo que sigue a continuación es aún más difícil de creer. Oh, antes de continuar, quería esclarecer cualquier duda sobre mi identidad. Soy Rodrigo Edwards,...

–Eso ya lo sé.

–...miembro de la Agencia.

–¿Eh?

–Tal y como oyes. Y esos dos que iban tras de ti en tu "sueño" no son más que mis colegas. Nunca, ni tú ni la señorita, estuvieron en peligro.

–Yo se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso, parecia que huía de algo muy malo. En cuanto a mí, puedo decir que me trataron muy bien. Desayunamos y comimos juntos, los dos fueron muy educados.

–Puedo entender eso. ¿Sabes por qué no te asustas de mí y sí de ellos? No se debe a que seamos amigos como podría parecer. Si no me equivoco es por la insignia que ellos traían en el pecho. Eso también es una sensación que has conseguido mantener. Tú tienes una concepción de lo que eso significa, pero ella no piensa igual. Ese símbolo es de la Agencia, es nuestra insignia.

–En realidad, no tenía idea de quiénes son, solo me asusté al verlos.

–Y por huir de ellos y no dejarlos hacer su trabajo tu amiga casi muere. Esa es la razón por la que me vi forzado a intervenir. Pero tranquilo, no te culpo de esto, quizá en tu situación yo haría lo mismo.

–Por cierto, muchas gracias por salvarla.

–Sí, ¡muchas gracias! Yousoro~

–No hay de qué. Terminemos con la explicación. Ya que sabes quién soy realmente, entonces las cosas se hacen más fáciles de entender. En la Agencia nos encargamos de mantener la paz y el orden y como organización solíamos estar muy bien. Sin embargo, hace unos años notamos una anomalía, ocurrió un desfase, un desequilibrio, algunas cosas empezaron a distorsionarse. Por ejemplo, ciertas personas empezaron a desaparecer, y el clima de algunos lugares se vio afectado de manera súbita. ¿Quieres saber qué lo causaba?

–¿Quién?

–Tú, Sam.

–Esta vez si te estas pasando, no bromees y explícame a qué te refieres con eso.

–No es broma. Cuando estuvimos tratando de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando en nuestro mundo descubrimos una nueva forma de vida y una amenaza evidente para nosotros.

Ya era casi de madrugada, pero la curiosidad invadía a Sam, tanto así que no podía dormir, y quería escuchar cuanto antes la explicación de Rodrigo.

–En resumen, te descubrimos a ti. Tenemos dos teorías sobre ti: una es que vienes de un mundo alterno con leyes físicas diferentes a las nuestras, otra es que apareciste en algún momento mucho más antiguo que la misma Tierra y desarrollaste tus habilidades hasta el punto de poder manipular la realidad. Resultaste ser una amenaza debido a que podías afectar algunas cosas de nuestro entorno que es pecado manipular: cosas como hacer que un tren vuele, hacer bailar muñecos. Aunque pueda parecer divertido, para nosotros tú afectabas la materia de manera letal.

–Entonces, ¿qué soy?

–La mejor respuesta que puedo dar a esa pregunta sería: un ente superior. No mentiré, al principio, al vernos en peligro, intentamos de manera abrupta matarte, cosa que no resultó.

–Ohhh...

Eso sonaba aún más extraño, Sam se reconocía como alguien que no buscaba ni quería tener problemas con nadie. Escuchar esas palabras lo afectó. Watanabe-san miraba al cielo estrellado de Tokyo desde la ventana del apartamento número 701 y se sentía muy feliz de haber salido de allí, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que los otros dos decían, extendió sus felpudas "manos" y dijo para sí misma unas palabras que provenían de lo profundo de su memoria: "Chika-chan, este es nuestro milagro. ¡Aqours! ¡Sunshine!". Abrió los ojos y pensó en lo que acababa de pasar por su mente... "Chika-chan es un nombre muy bonito. ¡Oh, no he olvidado! Pero sigo sin entender quién es, solo sé que es alguien a quien no podría olvidar nunca". Mirando a la ciudad, y habiendo confirmado su existencia, pensó: "Nos volveremos a ver". Con una sonrisa y el corazón rebosando de esperanza volteó a ver a Sam quien no parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación.

–¿Pasa algo?

–No, nada. Tranquila.

Mientras You pensaba en sus recuerdos, Rodrigo había terminado de explicarle su situación:

–No podíamos hacerlo, simplemente ni te podíamos tocar. Es entonces cuando me decidí a intentar dialogar contigo y te pedí que dejaras de alterar el flujo de la realidad. En ese momento, lo recuerdo muy bien, dijiste secamente pero con mucha amabilidad: "Está bien, no hay problema". Y así quedó tu situación, dejamos de seguirte pero no de investigarte, muestra de ellos es el hecho que después de mucha investigación pudimos desarrollar este guante que me permitió poner el alma de You a salvo.

–Todo eso que dices resulta difícil de creer, en serio. Tengo muy en claro quién soy, tengo recuerdos de mi existencia como una persona normal, ¿y ahora vienes tú a decirme estas cosas?

–Pues... Fui yo quien te puso esos recuerdos. Esta explicación se va a alargar más, amigo mío.


	9. Chapter 9

Hace 17 años, Katsu Watanabe le daba un beso en la frente a su hija en su habitación repleta de juguetes y marionetas. A la pequeña solo le quedaba aceptarlo, su padre tenía trabajo y por muy triste que la pusiera, tenía que irse por otros tres meses.

–Papá, no quiero que te vayas.

Katsu sintió un vacío en el corazón al escuchar a su niña diciendo eso.

–Papi tiene que trabajar, cariño. Prometo que regresaré. ¡Con más juguetes!

Habían pasado la última semana paseando, fueron al muelle, la hizo pasear en su barco. Hubo un festival en Numazu, en el cual el marine favorito de You les regaló a su hija y a su esposa dos peluches que ganó en los juegos que estaban ahí. Vieron los fuegos artificiales, You estaba sobre los hombros de su padre y él estaba tomando la mano de su madre. Su esposa sabía que iba a irse por un tiempo largo otra vez e intentó disfrutar lo más que pudo los días que tuvo junto a él. Siempre que él partía, ella estaba siempre velando por él, eran una pareja feliz cuyo único problema quizá era que la distancia les impedía pasar más tiempo juntos.

–Papá, ¿lo prometes con el meñique?

–Claro, será una promesa del meñique.

–Te voy a extrañar mucho, papá.

–Oh vamos, no es para tanto. Estaré de vuelta cuando menos te lo esperes. Permíteme contarte un cuento antes de que cierres tus ojitos, ¿está bien?

–Sí, por favor.

El hombre de altamar se enterneció frente a la dulzura de su pequeña hija y pasó de lucir siempre imponente a mostrar su lado más cómico y sensible mientras narraba su historia; con tal de que ella pudiera irse con una sonrisa a dormir.

–Zensoku senshin...

–Yousoro!

–¡Esa es mi marinerita!

Ya era algo tarde y ella se quedó profundamente dormida. Le puso la frazada encima y fue a despedirse de su esposa.

–Eres el mejor esposo y padre del mundo.

–Oh vamos, no digas eso, me sonrojas.

–Te vamos a extrañar. Mucho.

Él se acerca y le da un beso.

–Debo irme, Emmie–le susurró suavemente

–Lo sé. Cuídate, cariño.

Luego de un largo abrazo, él va hacia la puerta dejando un sentimiento extraño en su amada. Se siente como si algo estuviera mal. Siente como si tuviera unas palabras más que decirle, pero no sabe qué es. Y simplemente lo ve salir.

En algún momento, mientras su barco estaba en altamar, Katsu miraría a las estrellas y sentiría el peso del mundo sobre su alma. Dos semanas después, en el diario local de Numazu, se publicó una nota sobre el hundimiento del barco en el que iba el padre de You.

Emmie leería la noticia y no haría más que llorar durante todo el día. You no lo entendía del todo, pero cuando pasados tres meses su padre no regresaba y había un altar de él en la casa, por fin pudo entender que su padre había dejado este mundo. Fue a su cuarto y su llanto no se hizo esperar.

En ese momento, un alegre joven disfrutaba de la vista nocturna de Tokyo desde lo alto de un rascacielos. Hace unos meses había estado en un festival en una región costera y se quedó perplejo cuando una niña de ojos azules lo saludó. Nadie podía verlo, así que eso era muy extraño. Katsu y Emmie aún no llegaban a la cima de la colina, You había llegado primero, lo saludó y se fue. Vio si por ahí no había nadie más y en efecto así era. Después en la noche se quedó a observar el festival y el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y a lo lejos pudo ver a la misma niña junto con su familia. A la par que pensaba en lo bonito que sería tener una familia, su sorpresa por el hecho de que la niña lo haya visto aún no cesaba. Se podría decir que se sentía un poco solo, y le tenía un poco de envidia a You. Solo atinó a sonreír e intentar dejar de pensar en tan curioso evento. Unos días después, fue a dar una vuelta por el vasto océano. Era una travesía que solo él podía darse el lujo de disfrutar, alternándose entre el cielo y el agua.

A lo lejos, vio un barco y se acercó al mismo, y quedó un poco sorprendido al ver a alguien que había visto hace poco: se trataba de nada menos que el padre de You.

Después de irse de ahí, estuvo deambulando por otros lugares, siempre pensando en lo que había pasado en Numazu.

Mirando la ciudad desde lo alto, podía sentir que era muy pequeño en comparación al mundo. Bajó volando para acercarse con las personas y escucharlos y contemplarlos. Muchos sufrían, otros estaban muy contentos. Él, quien no sabía quién era, ni por qué existía, había asumido desde hace muchos años que su propósito en este mundo era complacer los deseos de la gente de buen corazón que se cruzaba en su camino. Nadie le había dicho lo contrario y estaba satisfecho con ese destino de tal manera que no se atrevió a buscar otras posibilidades para sí mismo. Vivía para los demás.

–Qué extraño ruido.

Hace ya un buen rato que está escuchando algo. Y sabe muy bien que quien lo hace no está cerca, ese ruido viene de muy lejos.

–Ya... No llores por favor.

Cansado de oir lo que ahora ha comprobado que es un llanto, va directo en dirección hacia el sonido. En el camino se sorprende cuando se ve regresando a donde había estado hace poco. El llanto no es fuerte, pero persiste en su cabeza y se siente un poco de desolación al escucharlo. Acercándose cada vez más, llega por fin a la costa de Numazu, y finalmente a la ventana de la pequeña You, quien llora porque su padre nunca más va a regresar junto a ella.

Él la mira un momento.

–Ah... ¡Tú eres...!

Sí, ella fue quien aparentemente pudo verlo. Al ver los juguetes y las marionetas que estaban en su habitación, pensó en algo para animarla.

–¡Ya sé! Es algo tarde y debería tomar esto como un sueño, no creo que haya problemas después.

De las puntas de sus dedos salieron pequeños hilos de un color azul brillante y con ellos tomó posesión de sus juguetes. Entonces, empezó el espectáculo de marionetas más impresionante y hermoso que ella vería y también sería la única espectadora. Fue un musical interpretado por las marionetas acerca de los marines. Si bien no pudo hacerla sonreír, por lo menos logró calmar su llanto. Lo que él no sabía es que ella podía verlo claramente ahí manipulando sus juguetes, y que a partir de ahí, jamás podría olvidarlo. Así es como se conocieron Sam y You.


End file.
